Erden Tribe
ERDEN TRIBE (Full lore can be found on our website) The Erden tribe is considered by many one of the youngest tribes in the Myrland steppe. A product of the so called Khurite unification- a process that has been taking place lately in the Myrland steppe. However the origins of the tribe can be traced back much before the Conflux, during the period of constant inter-tribal wars between the Khurites. These continued conflicts between tribes turned the steppe into a huge battlefield on which different moguls tried to proclaim themselves rulers of Myrland. This complicated situation was one of the main reasons for the Kweewa tribe to seek alliance with the Yaguh. A curious union, since the Yaguh were merciless warriors and the Kweewa were mostly peaceful crafters and traders. Never the less the time proved this union to be a successful one and it has endured beyond the Conflux. The Yaguh brought with themselves the miigi of Adda- a hawk godess, while the Kweewa clan was worshipping a goat-like creature. Surprisingly, soon after the first contact the Kweewa tribe embraced the Yaguh´s believes and abandoned their own. The Conflux is considered the event that triggered the further unification of the two tribes that eventually lead to the creation of the Erden tribe. After surviving the disaster, the members of both tribes decided to migrate to the north in desperate attempt to preserve themselves. On their voyage they suffered a surprise attack from an Orc pack. It took the Khurites off guard and forced them to flee further north towards the mountains. After finding the ruins of an ancient Huergar´s outpost, the Khurites managed to fortify themselves and repel the Orcs. Eventually the two tribes decided to pass the following winter in the abandoned outpost. During the time spent in the ancient Huergar´s ruins, the Khurites found a lot of old writings describing in detail the art of blacksmithing and mining of precious metals. It was then when the two tribes finally merged into one, the Erden tribe. The tribe´s elders elected the Yaguh Sulv new mogul and decided to return to the Myrland steppe as soon as winter was over. Now that the snow blocking the high mountain passages has finally melted, the Erden tribe is on their way back to the steppe in search of their long lost home and prosperity. Mogul- 'A Mogul is the chief of a Khurite tribe in the Myrland steppes. He has almost unlimited power and is the person in charge of the prosperity and well-being of the tribe. However, in Erden tribe, due to its history of being the result of the merging of two tribes, the Mogul has a small group of councils- Tanana (circle of elders) who gather once an important matter has to be discussed or a hard decision to be made. In this way the Tanana have also significant impact on the tribe's affairs and in a certain manner regulates the Mogul. In the past the Tanana was formed by a member of the Yaguh tribe, a member of the Kweewa tribe and the tribe's shaman. Nowadays, since the line separating Yaguh from Kweewa is almost nonexistent, the Tanana is consisted by the tribe's best warrior, the tribe's best crafter and the shaman. There is also Mor-Tanana or the big Tanana in which the clan leaders also take part. However it is really a rare event and normally is only seen during wars. '''Neniwa (chief warrior)-' The Neniwa is responsible for the tribe's defense, offense structures and intelligence among other things. Being a part of the Tanama his opinion has a big weight in tribe's meetings. In order to become a Neniwa, a tribe member can challenge the current one to some kind of competition most frequently a horse race or bow shooting. Even though the Neniwa is forced by his pride to accept every such challenge, few dare to challenge his position since if they fail to win they are expelled from the tribe. 'Mukte (chief crafter)-' The Mukte is responsible for the economic well-being of the tribe as well as for the equipment, the food and the resource gathering. In difference to the Neniwa this position is almost always transferred from father to son among the old Kweewa clans. However, in theory the Mogul has the power to designate a person of his liking in this position. ''' Angaq (tribe's shaman)- '''The Angaq is a mysterious person who is tightly connected to Adda. His powers are frequently used for predicting the future or for making the right decision in hard situation. Apart from looking after Adda's satisfaction he also takes important part in teaching young adepts in the powerful art of magic. These are the Erden members that take care and live in the permanent settlements of the tribe. Other members, especially the ones from the Crute clan look down on them as inferior. However, the small Haida group is very important for the tribe since without them, there would be no one to upkeep the Erden home khur. The activities they are responsible for are building and maintaining of buildings in the khur, agriculture and breeding of domestic animals not suitable for traveling with the tribe. This is the most inferior segment in the Erden tribe. Composed of small children, old veterans, women and captured enemies. They travel together with the tribe, in the end of the formation on foot or in carriages. THeir role in the tribe depends on the current situation but most frequently they are used for mass resource gathering. Clan leaders often look for capable Shuars in order to amplify their clans. Another possible promotion is the one of becoming an apprentice of a crafter. OOC Introduction aka FAQ: '''What is this Erden tribe thing? -We are a guild specially created for Mortal Online. We are looking for having some good time and hopefully add to the overall gameplay experience of other players with our roleplay of Khurite tribe. What kind of guild will Erden tribe be? -We will be an overally RP guild with PVP and PVE heavily involved. Currently we have no time zone requirement nor any other requirements but: - maturness - imagination - somewhat fluent english - possibility to be active at least once every 48 hours. We will not kill players or NPC just for the sake of it. Instead we will try to follow some principles and guidances descibred in the oficial lore and our own tribe´s one. So you are a RP guild? -It is hard to answer this question in brief. What we are aiming for is trying to play the game following the oficial lore as much as possible. If for example the oficial lore says that Khurites are at war with Forest elves we will most likely try to recreate this by threating the forest elves as hostile race/culture. However we will not limit oursleves to following the oficial lore blindly. We would like to create and develop our own tribe´s lore with time and eventually make it a part of the oficial one ' What are this guild´s aims?'Our short term aim is to take part in beta and help the development of the game. Long term aims of the Erden tribe is recreating a Khurite clan with authentical feeling to it. We also hope that other tribes pop up and help us in the task of giving the Khurite culture live So if I want to join your guild I have to RP? - You wont have to stay in charecter all the time. Most likely between our memebers we could keep an OOC ( out of character) atmosphere. However when dealing with "outsiders" we would encourage and demand to some extent play the role of a khurite belonging to the Erden tribe. So to sum it up. We will expect our members to roleplay following the oficial and tribe´s lore. Never the less we will not be hardcore RPers and we can perfectly stay OOC at certain situations. So if I want to join your guild dp I have to be Khurite? - The nature of the guild "demands" big part of the members to be Khurites. However if you can come with a nice, logical backstory of how your Forest elf/Half orc/ Tindremene/etc character became part of our tribe we will be more than happy to accept you in. ' I have never RPed, can I join?' Having a RP experience is not a must. Most of the curent members if not all have not RPed before. Never the less we are eager to give our best and recreate the possible atmosphere of a Khurite clan. You can always relate on other memebers for help on creating your charecter backstory and developing it with time. Also we think that our extensive tribe lore will make this task much more easier and would serve as a firm base for your imagination So what should I do to join this clan? If you are interested in joining the Erden tribe you can PM any of our memebers. You will recieve instructions on how to proceed. forums http://erden-tribe.uuuq.com/alpha/News/ chat http://erden-tribe.uuuq.com/forum/chat/ guild video http://www.themortalrealm.com/Guild-Network/ETribe/ Category:Guilds